


Turtleduck Date Night: POV

by SirDigbey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Turtleduck Date Night, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDigbey/pseuds/SirDigbey





	Turtleduck Date Night: POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turtle-duck Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101534) by Bryan Konietzko. 



[](http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/112732303027/turtle-duck-date-night-this-is-my-piece-for-the)

* * *

The air was chilly and clear in the bay under Harmony Tower. It was a particularly silent night, and while the echoing noise of the city was somewhere in the background, Korra only heard the gentle splashes of the water against their turtle-duck shaped boat. She took a moment to admire the scenery; the aura of the tower and the cityscape underneath, both dwarfed by the majesty of the mountains far behind.

Though the water itself was pitch black, the reflection of the tower lights was like a warm fire, coloring the water in crimson stripes of light. Not a lot of stars were visible in the night sky, but the few that were added a bluish tint to the darkness.

Korra, accustomed to examine her surroundings in detail and looking far beyond the horizon, suddenly snapped back to the little boat as her partner wrapped her arm around her own and leaned her head on her shoulder. Suddenly the mountains and the city faded away, as the world consisted only of them. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Asami’s silky smooth and flowing hair brush up against her cheek, her soft skin warm to the touch.

Korra tilted her head gently and the sudden gentle smell of blossom flooded her and suddenly felt so familiar that it caught her off guard for a moment. She wasn’t much of a flowers girl and could name maybe four flowers if under duress, but she knew that whatever scent Asami’s hair was emanating, it had to be her favorite.

She gently kissed the top of her partner’s head and leaned back, putting her arm around Asami’s shoulder and pulling her closer. Asami, saying nothing and with her eyes still closed, just wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding on to her arms and waist as if she were her lifeline. She slowly moved her fingers in tiny circlers over Korra’s skin, playfully. Korra relaxed and closed her eyes.

She could no longer feel the boat, nor the soft breeze blowing gently across the pond. She felt only Asami, and basked in her glow. With her eyes still closed, she felt as if her own aura was extending, encompassing them both. It was almost as if they were meditating, and together their spirits were playfully entwined.

It reminded her of their time in the spirit world, as they both grew closer and without a care in the world just focused on each other - nothing in their way. Korra felt at peace.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Asami felt every single tiny wave the soft breeze had splashed against their little boat. She noticed as it rocked softly on top of the clear and cold artificial lake, sending a mist of tiny water molecules into the air. Her feverish mind registered every little gust of wind that pushed them a bit further over the silent waters and made them rock from side to side, back and forth, as gentle as if it were a baby’s crib. She instinctively interpreted the operating forces on the round surface of the turtle-duck boat’s hull, and although she wasn’t actively thinking about it, her mind had figured out the center of mass of the boat and the frequency of the waves until pretty soon she started anticipating the movements and subconsciously synced her own mind with the rhythm of their little craft.

It was then when Asami suddenly felt a sense of calm she had forgotten completely she could feel. She embraced the sensation and focused on her left hand, which was entwined with that of her beloved partner. She tightened her grip and took a deep breath, leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder. Asami then closed her eyes so she could focus on the movement of Korra’s chest. Every time the Avatar inhaled she felt her head tilting a bit, and she was suddenly filled with warmth and energy Asami never quite knew how to describe. As she exhaled, she would feel Korra’s muscles relax a bit and so she compensated by tightening her own grip.

She also suddenly felt, and heard, something unexpected; as calm as Korra’s breath and movements were, her heart was _**racing!**_ It gave her a lot of comfort and even a bit of bemusement feeling how excited Korra actually was. In the years she’s known her Korra had become a calmer and cooler person on the outside, but on the inside – she could now feel, she was still ever as wild and excited as she always was.

The thought of how long she’s known Korra, and how she was now in her arms – as close to her heart as she ever could be – close enough to hear it beat and hear how it changed its pace every time she moved… It made Asami smile.

Korra then suddenly kissed the top of her head, and she felt her own heart starting to race. She wanted to be even closer so she pulled on Korra’s other arm and tightened her grip around her waist. The Avatar leaned back and put her arms around her, resting her hands on top of her own. They were so comfortable that they stopped moving for a few moments, and Asami just reveled in the sensation of Korra’s warm soft skin.

Korra, she learned, was never cold - and so her embrace was always warm and comfortable, and in this chilly night it felt doubly so. She felt – and heard – as Korra’s heart slowed down considerably and was almost hypnotized by the now gentle and impossibly slow movements of Korra’s chest. It suddenly struck her that Korra was in an almost meditative state; she was calm and yet still present. Asami wished she herself could get as calm and relaxed as Korra could, but without even realizing it her own heart beat was now in sync with Korra’s, who in turn was subconsciously in sync with the movements of the turtle-duck boat.

Asami’s thoughts, for maybe the first time in her life, slowed down as well. She was at peace, no longer analyzing everything around her and feverishly trying to map her senses to figures and shapes. She only felt the warmth and love emanating from her companion, and thought of nothing but how comfortable and safe she felt. After a while, as both their hearts and minds were at peace, she slowly raised her head and stared directly at Korra, who still had her eyes closed, with an adorably content smile on her face.

Asami smiled and continued admiring Korra’s expression, staring her down until she opened her own eyes, revealing two huge and impossibly blue marbles, shining back at her in the darkness of the night, as bright as the stars themselves. Also for the first time in her life, Asami felt something she could only describe as spiritual.

In Korra’s eyes, Asami saw the worlds.

* * *

[ ](http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/112732303027/turtle-duck-date-night-this-is-my-piece-for-the)

Korra felt Asami’s embrace loosening a little, and suddenly an immense sensation was covering her. It felt warm and loving, so she kept her eyes closed for a little longer and basked in the sensation. It was as energetic and spiritual as very few things she knew could feel, and yet somehow she recognized the sensation. She didn’t need to look to know it was Asami looking at her – she could feel it. She couldn’t help but think that their trip to the spirit world must have awoken something a little more spiritual in Asami, for she could actually feel her spirit gazing at her own. She was a little ashamed to admit it to herself, but it made her feel a little proud. Mostly it just made her feel elated.

Having now accepted the touch of Asami’s spirit, Korra opened her eyes and saw the impossibly beautiful face that felt somehow as if it was still part of the spiritual world, as its beauty was as hypnotizing and tantalizing as anything the spiritual realm could offer.

But it was real.

Korra smiled at her gently, and lost herself in the wonder and calm of Asami’s gaze. She could always see the gears in her mind turning, but now they were still, her eyes open and her true self exposed. Asami’s smile didn’t falter.

It felt warm and comforting, and so Korra gently caressed one of the seemingly stray yet perfectly framed strands of hair on the side of Asami’s face, and as the back of hand brushed against Asami’s cheek Asami closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation.

Korra felt twice as strong as she ever had, and twice as calm. For in that moment, as they kissed and held each other closely, they truly were – for all intents and purposes – one.


End file.
